Dixon Trucking Company
by mandic84
Summary: Carol moves to a small town in Arkansas and meets Daryl and Merle.
1. Chapter 1

Carol was bored with the life she was living. Every day it was the same thing. Get up make Ed breakfast , go to class, come home make him lunch, go back to class, come home and make him supper and then go to work. Ed had to know where she was at all times. They had started dating in high school, he was every girls dream guy, captain of the football team, good looking and he had picked little old shy Carol. When senior year started he changed. He picked what college she could go to claiming it was because she would not be able to handling going to school alone. She had a crappy job at the road side diner in town. One night Ed showed up after he had been drinking with his buddies. He thought she was flirting with some of the truckers that were in. Once she got off for the night Ed grabbed her by the arm and drug her out to the car. He yelled all the way home about how she was slutting it up to the truckers and how he was sure she was fucking them in the bathroom. When they got home she tried to hide in the bathroom but Ed kicked in the door and pulled her out by her hair. Once in the living room he slapped her so hard she fell into the entertainment stand. "Oh my god baby I'm so sorry," he crooned on and on. Carol was not going to take this shit. She got up and ran into the bedroom and started packing. She could deal with him wanting to know where she was but hitting her was the last straw. As she walked out of the bedroom she threw his ring at him and yelled "Fuck You" as she fled the apartment.

Carol stopped at the first gas station she found to call her cousin Andrea. They had always been close growing up and she knew that Andrea would help her out. "Hello" Andrea said as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey cousin long time no talk to," Carol replied. "Oh my god Carol, is everything ok you never call this late." "No not really," Carol said, "My ex hit me and I left I have nowhere to go." "Do you need money," Andrea asked "No, no I have been saving my money but I want out of here can I crash at your place for a while till I get on my feet?" Carol asked. "Of course are you going to drive straight through or stop at a motel? "Straight through, I don't want to be in Georgia and longer than I have to."

When Carol hung up the phone she felt a whole lot better, she was starting fresh and did not have to worry about Ed finding her.

Once she made it to the small town in Arkansas that Andrea lived she got a job as a security officer at the town's major business. Ryson Chicken plants where on almost every corner of the town and Andrea was a lawyer for the company. Carol's main job was checking truckers in and out of the gate and making sure that they trucks where running right. Her first week at the plant was hectic, trying to learn all of the rules and regulations. The only down side to working there was for three days she worked the morning shift and the rest of the week she had to work overnight. She was already starting to get a few of the trucker's names down, her favorite by far was the Dixion Brothers. They were contractors who would pick up loads here and there for Ryson. Merle was loud and crazy while Daryl was soft spoken and kind. One night as she was doing an overnight Daryl pulled up to her gate. "Miss Carol do ya know if my load is ready?" he asked. She looked threw her paper work, "No not yet," she said "You want me to let you on the lot so you can nap, I will come let you know when they bring out your paperwork." "Sure, I don't think I'll get much of nap but ya I will go ahead and come in." He answered.

Once Daryl got his truck parked he hopped out and walked over to where Carol was smoking. "That will kill ya," he said as he lit his own. Carol just chuckled as they made small talk. Once all the usual questions were out of the way, Daryl spoke up "When I get back from dropping this load would ya like to have coffee with me?" "Yes Daryl I would like that." Carol answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick update sorry for all the errors I typed it on my phone while at work.

Carol walked into Dale's and saw Daryl sitting at a table close to the window. Carol took a deep breath and started walking toward him when a waitress stopped her.

"Where would you like to sit dear? I'm Irma by the way."

Thanks Irma, I'm getting that man right over there." Carol pointed to Daryl.

Irma lead her over to the table and took their order. The started talking about Carol going to school and what had led Daryl to be a truck driver. He also did all the repairs on the rigs he and his brother drove. They feel into a easy conversation. It was a first for Carol, Ed had always taken over any conversation she was trying to have. Once they finished eating Daryl walked her out to her car.

"Had a nice time, would you like to do this again?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm just not sure when. How about dinner one night at my place. I make a mean chicken fried steak." Carol asked.

TCarol was so giddy, she had never had these kind of butterflies just making dinner plans.

"Ya sure your gonna make it home ok" Daryl asked.

"Oh yes I live just a few minutes away.

Daryl leaned in and gave Carol a quick peck on the cheek, when he leaned back she was all flustered.

"Ok great, see you soon" she rambled as she jumped in her car. Daryl just shook his head and laughed as he walked to his car.

He drove around town twice before deciding to go to the shop and see if there was anything that needed to be done there. When he walked in Merle asked what he was doing, he should be home sleeping.."Ain't tired" he said making his way over to the engine he was overhauling for his car.

Carol had gone straight in and tried to lay down, but she could not fall asleep. After tossing and turning for an hour she got up and ran a hot bath and and grabbed a book she had been trying to read at work. The next few days at work seemed to fly by, she only saw Daryl's name on the log sheet. She was hoping to see him so she could give him her number. After he kissed her she had been so flustered that she forgot to give it to him.

Across town Daryl was freaking out since he had not seen Carol at Tyson all week and kicking himself in the ass for not giving her his number. He was throwing shit back and forth pissing Merle off.

"If you don't fucking quit and drive your ass across town and see if she is there than I'm gonna hop in my truck and go get me some of that sweet lil mouse myself" Merle yelled. Daryl ran out of there so fast Merle could swear he was not actually touching the ground.

Daryl pulled up to the front gate and pulled into visitor parking. Just his luck that skanky bitch Lori was up there.. " Oh hey Daryl you finally wanting to go to lunch baby?" He felt like throwing up but pushed it down and asked if Carol was there. "Ya she's in the back. What do you need her for, I could show you things you have never seen before.". Daryl made his way his car as quick as he could.


End file.
